Outshine the Sun
by GoodasRead
Summary: Aoi has tried to win the heart of her rival Jun, but the latter felt nothing for her. So, when the apocalypse commenced, the devil-woman will find a certain reptile who shares common ground with her. Spoilers for manga. Second chapter gets a bit gory, FYI.
1. Chapter One

Ever since Aoi has obtained the power of Noir, she has been doing everything in her power to make Jun hers. However, reality decided to be a pain to her once again. Her precious Jun has slipped from her claws. Although, the woman clearly stated she wanted nothing to do with her.

Admittedly, those thoughts hurt.

Nevertheless, Aoi would have to put her love confessions on hold for the world is facing a devil purge.

A statue stood untouched in the middle of a wasteland.

The devil was encased in the strongest rock, caused by the petrifying stare of Medusa.

Said landmark had a occupant standing by its side. The demon in question was a rhino/turtle hybrid with large, sharp protrusions jutting from the shoulders and their name is Kaim. Sitting between the spikes was a disproportionately sized head. The creature was shivering with sobs.

"Silene", the distraught reptile whispered.

Streams seeped from the demon's eyelids.

"W-why…just why would you do that?"

It was a good question. Why would a strong warrior want to be encased in stone…over someone like Amon. It's not like Kaim had a grudge against the champion. Having those type of emotions would not get you anywhere in Hell. Quite the opposite, actually.

However, why would she…

Wait…

Hell's collapsing.

Kaim opened his eyes. The boundaries of time and space are distorting.

Every demon were jettisoned into the mortal realm.

The apocalypse had come.

No!

He was not leaving Silene!

He didn't have a choice.

His vision darkened.


	2. Chapter Two

The surface was a mess.

People were running around as mass mayhem commenced.

Gravitational fields were fluctuating like seismic waves.

None of that mattered at the moment.

Kaim opened his eyes to all of this, yet he felt numb.

When he got a handle of his surroundings and looked downwards; suit remnants greeted him.

Oh...whoever he took over must of had a bad time before.

Hey...

A lone figure stood in the middle of the street.

Wait a minute...it must have been the shadows playing trick with his eyes, but that person over yonder looks like...

"Sirene?"

* * *

Aoi was not paying attention to her surroundings. All sensory perceptions dwindled like illusions to her.

She did not hear the approaching footsteps up until the last moment.

The voice gave her quite a spook when the owner spoke.

"Sirene!"

That exclamation put her on the defensive. When she turned around, she got quite the surprise of who it was.

"Who are you?", Aoi queried.

Kaim was stunted into silence. How could she not know him?

"Sirene, it's me, Kaim", the reptilian demon grumbled.

The devil-woman just looked at him.

"My name is not Sirene".

Kaim frowned deeply at this revelation.

"Oh..."

The look Aoi was receiving looked all too familiar to her. Hurt.

"I understand..."

The devil looked up at Aoi with clear contempt.

"Do you think you can even understand how I feel?!"

Kaim was now livid and ready to fight the woman to a bloody melee.

"Yes, I do!"

Kaim would not listen to her. He kept running until one of his horn found its way in Aoi's chest.

The devil-woman gagged on blood as she was being impaled. She tried to recuperate, but only had the horn deepened in response.

"A mere mortal like you would never understand!!", screamed the demon. Aoi had enough of having her heart torn by others. So, she grabbed the offending protrusion and twisted.

Kaim winced and tried to pull away, but the other was not have having it.

Aoi kept on twisting until a resounding snap echoed throughout the block. A screech tore out of the devil's maw as pain sorged through his shoulder.

The same horn that pierced the devil lady now found its way through the torso of the first offender.

Both combatants were so woozy from the trauma and blood loss; they unconscious shortly after.

* * *

The sky turned pitch black as the two gained consciousness.

After groggily getting up, they turned towards one another.

An awkward silence played out until.

"So..."

"Um..."

"I still understand."

"Yes...but what does that have to do with the fight?"

Aoi immediately came up with an answer.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get that off my chest."

Kaim snickered at that.

He may not have any romantic feelings for this woman, but she is a riot.

"Well, that little stab did give me a stomach cramps..."

Aoi rolled her eyes.

While this demon did not do anything for her, maybe they can have little chats during the new world era.

Their love lives were definitely over.

A potential friend ship was just starting up...

* * *

End.

Not my best, but I try.


End file.
